


Sick

by damagederudite



Series: Damagederudite's Jeanlyn oneshots [4]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, jeanine and evelyn are soft wives, this is quite gay ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagederudite/pseuds/damagederudite
Summary: Evelyn is sick and Jeanine takes time off work to take care of her.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews
Series: Damagederudite's Jeanlyn oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005981
Kudos: 6





	Sick

Jeanine shakes her head and smiles. “I told you that you would get sick if you kept this up.” 

“And I tell you that everyday but you never listen!” Evelyn exclaims before breaking out into a coughing fit. She throws the covers over her face and groans. 

Jeanine sighs before sitting down on their bed. She reaches under the covers for Evelyn’s hand and takes it in her own. “The difference is that I don’t work outside.” She begins to rub circles on the back of Evelyn’s hot hand. “I think that what you are doing is great.” Evelyn blushes a little. “I love how much you want to help people and we all know that people need it after everything that has happened these past few years, but you need to take a break every now and then.” Evelyn has been helping people find housing if their homes were destroyed in the war or they were factionless. The war was over three years ago but there is still destruction everywhere. Evelyn, since she is partly responsible for it all and her wife is responsible for the other part, has been desperate to help. She has been building houses and all sorts of other activities that were undoubtedly going to get her sick. 

“I know.” Evelyn admits. She peeks out of the top of the covers, making Jeanine melt a little. “But,” She swallows down another coughing fit. “I did so much bad Jeanine.” 

Jeanine nods slowly. “I know.” She can’t stop thinking about what she did either. She was much worse than Evelyn. “I was much worse than you though dear. Much worse.” 

“You had a reason though.” Evelyn protests.

“We all have our reasons Evelyn, it doesn’t mean that what we did haunts us any less. But someday, you are going to have to forgive yourself.” 

Evelyn shakes her head. “I can’t.” There are tears brimming in her eyes.

Jeanine notices the tears almost immediately and they almost make her cry. Good thing that she is known for being emotionless. She shuffles closer to her wife and pulls her weak body towards her. She holds her for what feels like hours as Evelyn’s crying gets worse and then slightly better. She rubs circles on her back just like she did with her hand, it is something that Jeanine has found comforts her. She lets a couple of tears slip too but is quick to wipe them away before Evelyn can see. 

“You are doing so much good now.” Jeanine whispers. She plants a soft kiss in Evelyn's hair, not caring if she gets sick. “So many people are so grateful to you.” She pulls away and looks her in the eyes. “I am so grateful to you.” 

Evelyn is still crying but now she is silent. Jeanine reaches out and wipes a tear from her cheek. “I am so grateful to you too.” Evelyn whispers back, her eyes completely fixated on Jeanine’s watery grey ones. She could get lost in them for days. They are one of the first things that Evelyn noticed when she met Jeanine when they were only children. 

Jeanine blushes and a single tear begins to roll down her cheek. She hugs her again but this time it is stronger. She clings onto her and never wants to let go. 

When they finally break apart again, Jeanine speaks. “Do you want to watch a film or something?” she offers. They both need to take their minds off of the subject at hand. “We can use my laptop so you don’t have to move.” she smiles.

Evelyn smiles too. “I definitely don’t want to move.” 

Jeanine rolls her eyes. She pats Evelyn on the shoulder before standing. She lets out a breath that she feels like she has been holding for years and smooths down her blazer. She leaves the bedroom and walks over to her home office. She takes her laptop off of charge, happy to see that it has reached 100%, and walks back into the bedroom. She shuts the door delicately behind her. 

She climbs into bed next to Evelyn, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Evelyn snuggles down next to her, burying her head in the crook of her neck. Jeanine smiles when she looks at her. 

She opens her laptop and opens the streaming website. “What do you want to watch?” she asks.

Evelyn, slightly sleepy, looks up at her. “Surprise me.” She goes to hug a pillow to her chest when a thought crosses her mind. “But make sure it’s gay.” 

Jeanine chuckles. “Of course. You will never catch me watching a heterosexual romcom.” 

“That’s my girl.” Evelyn murmurs.

Jeanine puts an arm around her and begins to scroll with her free hand. It doesn’t take them long to pick a movie and they both snuggle down together. 

About halfway through the movie, Jeanine hears a soft snore coming from Evelyn. She smiles a little and closes the movie, deciding to get some work done. She hates taking time off work but she decided to do it for Evelyn.


End file.
